


Canada's problems

by Elie_Esne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguing, I think I didn't write some characters acording to their personalities correctly, Ok maybe this story isn't good, Quebec's indépendance, Québec, it's up to you to judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_Esne/pseuds/Elie_Esne
Summary: Another long and boring meeting with the other countries.Seriously, sometimes, Matthew Williams wondered why he even was there.This time, the meeting took place in Canada.And just when they had finally ended the meeting, of course, she had to barge in and of course, the other countries had to mess with Canada's problems.A problem named Florence Tremblay, also known as Québec.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Canada's problems

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that english is not my first language, but I'll do my best. If I make mistakes(which is bond to happen), please, tell me.

Matthew Williams defenitly had a headache. 

The meeting had been going on for six hours now and the other countries just kept arguing, just like every other times.

It gave him a headache. 

It wasn't as if he was asked to say something, no one really paid attention to Canada anyway. If not to mistake him for his brother, America. 

This time, the meeting was taking place in Canada, at Ottawa. At least, at the end of the meeting, Matthew could just go home and relax. He really needed a break. 

The canadians elections had been not too long ago and Canada still felt totally drained by it. Especially since the _Bloc Québécois_ had gain popularity... again! And that didn't looked like a good sign in Matthew's eyes. He could feel it. She would do something soon. 

Canada was stressed. He didn't want to deal with her. 

"... You agree me right, Mattie?" 

Matthew looked up, surprised. For once, his brother, Alfred Jones, America, had asked him what he thought about whatever the issue on the table was.

"So, as I was saying..." And America continued talking, not even waiting for Canada's response. 

Of. Course. 

Alfred just wanted to prove his point by showing that someone sided with him. 

Great. Just great. 

Canada felt bitter. He was on edge. 

And why couldn't the other nations just agree on something for once!? They weren't accomplishing anything useful. 

Matthew looked around. So many people from so many different countries. A nostalgic smile took its place on Matthew's face. Back in the old times, where everything seemed simpler, Canada had became an independent country without an immense bloodshed to cut the ties with England. Though... the ties still weren't totally cut. 

Anyway, when he had became the Dominion of Canada, it was one of Matthew's happiest day. After that, he did so many publicity. In so many countries. Just to popularize his new country. And so, many immigrants came to populate the West Canadian. Canada was a country mostly shaped from immigrations. 

Even though there was this one annoying province who refused to give up. To bend in. Who stubbornly did everything she could not to fit with the others. 

"... Well, gentlemen, I think it would be time for us to take a break (take a break and get away~ run away with us for the summer let's go upstate!~ sorry... Hamilton reference). Let's continue the meeting tomorrow, at the same hour. America, this time, don't be late." Said England. 

Canada sighed, happy that it was finally over. It seemed like nothing happened, like he thought it would. 

Just when he thought he would get away with all that crap, someone just had to crush all his hopes. 

The doors violently slammed open, revealing a girl in a blue shirt designed as Quebec's flag, with a big black jacket on. She wore skinny black jeans with white Converses and a fashionable, add she say, white berret. She had long and pale brown hair, almost blond, and the same lilac eyes as Matthew. 

And she was staring straight at him, determination in her eyes. 

" _Mathieu!"_ She yelled, making her way to him. 

She slammed her hand on the table. If the other nations hadn't yet their attention on hey, now they did. 

She seemed mad, again. Canada could already guessed what happened. She had gone into a, yet again, argument with the other provinces, probably Ontario, and she couldn't stand them anymore. Matthew willing very that Ontario had insulted hey about her language or her habits. 

_"Ça y est! J'en ai eu assez! Le Québec rentre dans un autre référendum et cette fois on va le gagner!"_ **That it! I've had enough! Québec gets another referendum and this time, we'll win it!**

" _S'il te plait, Florence, calmes toi! On… on peut trouver une solution!"_ Pleaded Matthew, slightly panicked. **Please, Florence, calm down! We… we can find a solution!**

 _"Jusqu'à quand? Notre pays se dispute comme une famille en divorce!"_ responded the teenage girl. **Until when? Our country argues between itself like a divorcing family!**

She had tears in her eyes that she was obviously refusing to let them fall. Despite her pride, Canada knew that Québec was hurt by the mean words Ontario would tell her in one of their many disputes. Ontario would mock her language or other things about her and Québec had found it difficult to just let it slide. She was far too stubborn for that.

"Canadia, who's that? Asked England, scorching Canada's name in the meantime.

And oh boy was it a bad move.

Florence glared at him. If glares could kill, England would be dead where he stand. The sight of him had sparked her hate. 

In Florence's eyes, it was his fault that her people had a great difficulty to keep their culture, their language. 

Even though she had never met him, she knew the name and hated it. 

Arthur Kirkland… 

_"Son nom c'est Canada, *sti d'imbécile!"_ **His name is Canada, you f*cking imbecile!**

France couldn't help but laugh. 

"I recognize her!" He told the other countries. "She started as a city that France had founded in North America and now it seems that she wants to become a country. Look at her, she has my charm!" 

Now that France had said it, Québec did look like him than Canada. Though, she still seemed very different. 

"And you only speak French or do you speak also English." Asked England to Québec. 

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you, I don't speak b*tch language!" responded Florence, without an once of regret. 

"She can speak English… but she prefer to speak French to protect her people language…" softly said Matthew, though it went ignored. 

"She's a bit… impolite, isn't she?" Remarked Japan. 

"Dude, you sure she's a part of Canada, she doesn't act like my bro!" Asked Alfred, aka America, laughing loudly. 

"Of course! Québec is the part of Canada that doesn't have a broom stuck up its ass" she declared proudly. " _Déjà entendu parler de Léo Major? Le héro de guerre le plus badass à avoir existé! Et il était québécois!"_ **Ever heard of Leo Major? The most badass hero of war that ever existed! And he was from Quebec!**

She seemed to be beaming. Ontario wasn't present, she could talk without having him shaming her. 

"Mathieu usually refuses to let me become a country. It's probably because without me, he wouldn't be the second largest country in the world." 

She also had her ideas set in stone. She wouldn't call Canada any other name than Canada or Mathieu, the french way to say Matthew.

"Florence… we talked about this… it's not just the land that I would lose… I care about you…" tried softly Matthew to convince her.

It was just the land.

In her eyes, it was just the land. 

" _Écoute, Florence, on parlera à la maison. On discutera de ce qui ne va pas. Demandes moi ce que tu veux, je ferai de mon mieux pour te donner ce que tu veux, d'accord? Je pourrais essayer de convaincre Caleb(Ontario) de s'excuser. On pourrait même faire un souper toutes les provinces et moi ensemble, ça fait longtemps aller, viens."_ Matthew said, extending his hand to the girl. **Listen, Florence, we'll talk at home. We'll discuss on what's the problem. Ask me what you, I'll do my best to give you what you want, ok? I could try to convince Caleb(Ontario) to apologize to you. We could even eat all of the provinces and I together tonight, it's been a long time, right?**

Florence sighed but accepted his hand, shaking it. She turned to the other countries present in the room. Florence smiled.

"Oh and by the way, I hate dislike most of you." She pointed to England "I don't like you." She pointed America "I don't like you either." She pointed to France "I don't like your accent." 

She turned on her heels and exited the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeaaaaaah… I hope it wasn't too terrible…


End file.
